The Bunkest/Relationships
Relationships between the Bunkmates! Ace TBW BJ TBW Jasmine TBW NC TBW Moch TBW Moon Snail Moon Snail and Ace Though the two rarely communicate, they are on good terms. Moon Snail and BJ Though the two rarely communicate, they are on good terms. Moon Snail and Jasmine The two get along very well, especially due to their mutual love for Pokémon and mutual dislike for carbonated beverages, which was a plot point in Season 2 episode, "Toxisoda". Moon Snail and NC The two have not interacted that much. It's impossible to determine a relationship between them. Moon Snail and Tornadospeed While the two had a shaky past with each other, they are now on good terms. Moon Snail and JS They don't interact enough to determine a proper relationship. Moon Snail and Madi Moon Snail and Madi are great friends, even though Moon Snail finds Madi being a Pokémon trainer despite being a Pokémon herself to be very weird. He talks with her the most out of the users. Moon Snail and Pixel While Moon Snail sometimes gets tired of Pixel's craziness, most notably in "SMASH THAT MF LIKE BUTTON", they are still on good terms. Moon Snail and Brainz Moon Snail and Brainz knew each other in 2016, but other than that, they don't interact much. Moon Snail and Kona Moon Snail and Kona are on good terms, but Moon Snail gets angry at Kona's constant attempts to get him to stop hating himself. Moon Snail and Megatoon While they don't communicate much, they are on good terms. Moon Snail and Ivy Moon Snail and Ivy don't communicate much, despite the fact that he was the first one to see her in the Bunkest, but they are still on good terms. Moon Snail and Sophie The two don't interact that much. Moon Snail and Dynasti The two don't interact that much. Moon Snail and Alex The two don't interact that much. Moon Snail and Zuli The two aren't on the best terms, for unknown reasons. Moon Snail and Heather The two don't interact that much. Moon Snail and Flametail The two knew each other since they were ten, and are now in love with each other. Moon Snail interacts with Flametail the most out of the entire crew, and they mostly appear together in their appearances. Flametail is not bothered much by Moon Snail's occasional screw-ups, and finds him a fun and great person to be around. Moon Snail and Crazy Dave Moon Snail is on great terms with Crazy Dave due to his expertise in zombie hunting. Moon Snail lets Crazy Dave live with him in his grotto. Moon Snail and Sonic Moon Snail and Sonic have an unknown history with each other, but it keeps them as friends. Moon Snail lets Sonic live with him in his grotto. Moon Snail and the Sylveon Moon Snail lets the Sylveon live in his grotto for some reason. Tornadospeed TBW J. Severe TBW Madi Shinx TBW Pixel Ze Bunkmates Pixel is on good terms with all the Bunkmates, even if they don't know some of them well. I'm too lazy to write here so take this as you will. Ze Roommates 'Pixel and Fink:' Pixel and Fink share a really tight bond, as the former is her caretaker. According to Fink herself, Pixel is the only one to handle her aggressive personality. 'Pixel, Darrell and Shannon:' Pixel and those two funky bastard bots, Darrell and Shannon, are on great terms with one another. You can often find the trio joking around and spilling beans about random shit. 'Pixel and Frown:' Like with Fink, Pixel and Frown share a tight bond (however, Pixel and Frown call their bond a "gamer bond"), to the point that they share a room together. They often dick around in Pixel's room when the others are minding their own business, and share laughs often. Compared to the rest of the roommates, Pixel and Frown share the tightest bond, and have a brother-sister relationship. Frown is actually the only roommate of Pixel's (aside from Natsuki and Peni) that is allowed to call them by their real name (Aisling), while the rest have to settle for Pixel. 'Pixel and Peni:' Like with Frown, Pixel is very close with Peni. uwu 'Pixel and Dendy:' After the events of "Bunkerless", Dendy has become a regular in Pixel's roommate lineup. Although Pixel sometimes gets annoyed with the fact Dendy sometimes takes expressions literally, the two are on good terms. 'Pixel and Natsuki:' Pixel and Natsuki (the short pink betch from Bitches Be Crazy The Game) are close friends, and they enjoy baking together. Throughout the series, it is heavily implied that Pixel has feelings for Natsuki. 'Pixel and Lana:' Two words: Great Friends. Brainz TBW Konanoki TBW MegaToon TBW Ivy Fox Ivy and Ace Ivy and Ace are on good terms. Ivy and BJ Ivy and BJ don't interact that much, but are on good terms. Ivy and Jasmine Ivy and Jasmine usually don't interact, but are on good terms. Ivy and NC Ivy and NC don't interact mostly all the time. Ivy and Moon Snail Ivy and Moon Snail are good friends, and have a kinda tight bond due to the fact that Moon Snail was the first Bunkmate Ivy met in "Pilot". Ivy and Tornadospeed Ivy and Tornadospeed are good friends and talk a lot. Ivy and J. Severe Ivy and J. Severe don't interact mostly all the time. Ivy and Madi Ivy and Madi are friends, but don't talk a lot. Ivy and Pixel Ivy and Pixel are really good friends. Ivy also occasionally pulls pranks of Pixel, like in "The Gakest", where Ivy and Zuli launch a big glob of Gak onto Pixel and their roommates. Ivy and Brainz Ivy and Brainz met in the season 1 finale, and are on good terms. Ivy and Sophie Ivy and Sophie are very close pals, with Ivy considering Sophie as one of her top 3 pals in The Bunkest (Along with Heather and Zuli). Ivy and Dynasti Ivy and Dynasti, stating that Ivy was the first bunkmate Dynasti met in "The Cost of Costco", are good friends. Ivy and Konanoki Ivy and Konanoki don't interact that much, but are on good terms. Ivy and Alex Ivy and Alex don't interact that much, but are friends. Ivy and Zuli Ivy and Zuli have a brother-sister relationship with each other, starting with Election Day. Later, it turns out that Ivy and Zuli know each other, seeing that they went to a camp together at a young age. Their bond grows closer when Zuli joins the Bunkest in Of Sticks and Figures. Ivy considers Zuli as one of her top 3 pals (Along with Sophie and Heather). Ivy also helps Zuli when he needs it, like in "Pranks, Ahoy!", where she helps him make the ultimate prank. Ivy and Zuli are on extremely good terms, to make things simple. Ivy and Heather Ivy and Heather are really good friends, seeing that they joined The Bunkest tougher after they got into a tunneling indecent. Despite that, Heather doesn't appear that much, but the duo are on great terms. Ivy also calls her one of her top 3 pals (Along with Sophie and Zuli). Ivy and Manic Ivy and Manic are close roommates. Ivy has a huge crush on Manic, but it unknown if Manic loves her back. Ivy and Pinto Ivy and Pinto have a older-younger sister relationship. In season 2, it's revealed that Pinto's older brother let Ivy take care of Pinto while he's away on an eternal rapping career, along with leaving her his favorite beanie so she can remember him. Ivy is very protective over Pinto and will kill anyone who tries to hurt or kill her. Ivy and the Pound Puppies Ivy is very close to the Pound Puppies, who live under her room. Ivy is seen with at least one member in every episode. Ivy and the Pound Purries Ivy is close to the 2 Pound Purries, as of "Fursona". Ivy and her Pokemon Ivy takes great care of her Pokemon, and loves them. Ivy, Dust, Fidget and the Blade of Ahrah Ivy and the Bunkmates meet Dust, Fidget and the Blade of Ahrah in "Bunkerless" and are on good terms. Sophie the Otter TBW Dynasti TBW Alex TBW Zuli TBW Heather Heather and Ivy Heather and Ivy are really good friends, seeing that they joined The Bunkest tougher after they got into a tunneling indecent. Despite that, Heather doesn't appear that much, but the duo are on great terms. Category:The Bunkest